Lost, Found And Broken Beyond Repair
by haveyouseenmyhaggis
Summary: Ianto goes missing and Jack is determined to find him. What happens when the TARDIS is drawn to Cardiff and a mysterious blonde girl and a man called Timothy arrive from another world?
1. Lost

**Right, for those of you who read "Finding Her And Losing Him", this is basically the same introduction just with a lot of work. I would really love to know what you think about the changes. There is major differences in the plot line though, by the end of this chapter. Enjoy and please leave a review, even if it just says, "Hi. I read it." Whatever. Thanks!**

* * *

Jack: Ianto

_Jack: Ianto._

_Jack: Ianto? Is that you?_

_Ianto: Uh huh._

_Jack: You okay?_

_Ianto: I dunno…my head hurts…so does my leg. Think it's broken._

_Jack: Hang in there mate, I'm coming for you._

_Ianto: Please, Jack…hurry?_

_Jack: Will do._

_(END OF CALL)_

Jack stared at the script in front of him. It was a print out from a call he'd made to Ianto earlier on. He knew he had to find his friend soon or it would be too late. There'd been very few clues as to where to find him; that was the problem. He flicked through a sheet of history of calls made to Ianto's mobile.

_Jack Harkness._

_Jack Harkness._

_Jack Harkness._

_Owen Harper._

_Jack Harkness._

_Jack Harkness._

_Gwen Cooper._

_Jack Harkness._

_Unknown Caller._

_Jack Harkness._

Jack smiled. Seven times he'd made an appearance on the list. The one number that caught his eye was the "Unknown Caller". He frowned slightly as he realised the number had been withheld. In the end, he decided to give Gwen a ring and see if she'd heard anything.

* * *

"Hello?" Gwen said flicking open her phone. It was nearly midnight but she was still awake as she'd just been watching a late night movie with Rhys. She rolled her eyes as she heard Jack's voice on the speaker.

"Gwen? That you? Good."

"D'you know what time it is Jack?" she yawned sleepily. Rhys had just entered the room with a glass of wine. He saw she was on the phone and thumped the glass down.

"Ianto's gone missing. We need to find him soon as," Jack said urgently. Gwen bit her lip as she heard the note of desperation that she wasn't used to hearing in her Captain's voice.

"Hold on Jack, I'll be there soon," with that she hung up.

"Was that Jack fuckin' Harkness?" Rhys slurred. He was clearly drunk.

"Uh…yeah," Gwen said pulling on her coat.

"YOU'RE GOING OUT?" he snarled.

"Yeah…" she said, "I have to! One of the team's gone missing!"

"So you have to run to give Harkness a hand? Boy I reckon he wants more than a HAND FROM YOU GWEN!"

"Rhys, you're being ridiculous! I have to help Ianto!" Gwen insisted.

"NO YOU DON'T! YOU PROMISED TONIGHT WAS OUR NIGHT!" he snarled. Gwen shook her head apologetically.

"Rhys…I have to go…" she said firmly heading towards the door. When she was gone Rhys punched the wall in frustration.

* * *

The TARDIS landed neatly in the street and the Doctor was thrown down on the floor. He cursed and picked himself up. He hadn't been expecting to land anywhere; one minute he was orbiting happily and then next the TARDIS was thrown into turbulence.

He pulled open the door and looked out curiously. He blinked in momentary thought. This looked like Earth. What was he brought here for? Then he noticed a man slumped on the pavement nearby. He ran over to him quickly but cautiously.

"You alright mate?" the Doctor asked, kneeling down beside the Welshman.

"Yeah, I guess so."

"You hit your head," the Doctor observed. Ianto grumbled and tried to move but his leg forbade him. He swore under his breath.

"I noticed…" he said irritably.

"What were you doing here?" the Doctor asked curiously.

"Going home," Ianto said slowly, "Who are you?"

"The Doctor," the Timelord replied. Ianto's reaction surprised him. Instead of the usual responses, the Welshman's eyes widened and he looked suspicious.

"You're…you're _the _Doctor?" he asked for confirmation.

"Yup."

"Jack's Doctor?"

"Jack being…Captain Jack Harkness?" the Doctor asked.

"Yeah, that's him."

"Chasing after aliens, eh?" he said grinning as Ianto nodded.

"Rift activity…lots of it," Ianto explained, suddenly realising that if anyone could help it would be the man in front of him.

"So, did you find anything?" the Doctor inquired sitting down on the ground beside Ianto.

"Not exactly…"

"What d'you mean?"

"There was a sort of explosion or something and I was thrown down."

"The bridge is opened…" the Doctor breathed nervously.

"What?"

"The boundary between dimensions is split…there is still hope!" the Doctor said jumping up to his feet and running along the street leaving Ianto behind, outside the TARDIS.

Ten minutes passed before there was another deafening explosion and a brilliant flare of bright light. Ianto winced and covered his eyes in surprise. Then a girl stumbled out of the light. Was he dying? Was she an angel come to take him to heaven? Don't be stupid, he told himself, hitting his head wasn't enough to kill him.

"Hello?" the girl said uncertainly. She seemed unable to walk in a straight line and she tripped. Her blonde hair fell over her eyes as grabbed onto the wall for support.

"Hello," Ianto said trying to get to his feet but a spasm of pain shot down his leg.

"Oh…" the blonde said before slumping against the wall and collapsing.

* * *

Meanwhile, a man with a black hood covering his face walked slowly down the streets. He was looking around nervously. This place was new and it wasn't where he belonged. There had been a white light and then he'd been brought to this dark street. He shook his head slightly to try and clear the confusion. This was going to be difficult. He had a feeling he'd been taken to another world but you can hardly go to the police and say that, can you? Torchwood, maybe, but not the police. Was there even a Torchwood in this world? He didn't know but he was going to find out. His name was Timothy Parker and he was stuck in a world not his own.


	2. Who Are You

**

* * *

**

Right, thanks for all the reviews you all left! Means a lot and sorry I didn't update sooner! I meant to, I really did, but I forgot! Sorry. And for the record, soon I will have no excuse for not being able to write in great detail about the events of Torchwood series one; I bought the box set two days ago. I seriously had to beg for it and I'm limited to one episode a day, but I'll get there in the end.

* * *

The Doctor was wandering the streets alone now. He knew he shouldn't have run off leaving Ianto Jones behind but he _had_ to find out. If the bridge was open that meant she could come home. She would be able to step back through to this world, wouldn't she? And then everything would be right again. The longing he felt for her was almost constant and now there was a chance, however small, that she could be back. She might be there with him again.

* * *

"Gwen!" Jack said, smiling as she appeared in the Hub.

"God, what happened to Ianto, Jack?" she demanded.

"I dunno. That's why I needed you," the Captain said, "He received a call from an unknown, withheld number so I think that might be connected."

"Did you hear the thunder earlier, though?" Gwen asked, "It didn't really sound like thunder…more like a sonic boom."

"Yeah I heard it. Reckon it's connected?" Jack asked looking at the brunette curiously.

"Dunno…" Gwen said. She rubbed the tiredness out of her eyes and tried to concentrate on the task at hand. "Firstly we should check out Rift activity levels. Maybe it was a spike or something," she said.

"Yeah," Jack agreed making his way over to the computer looking concerned and distracted. Gwen could see at once that he really cared for Ianto.

"We'll find him," Gwen said putting a reassuring hand on Jack's arm. Jack glanced at it and nodded.

"Yeah…yeah we will. Thanks for coming Gwen."

"No problem. Hey Jack! Look!" Gwen said excitedly looking at the screen in front of her. Jack looked up and walked over to her.

Huh? Rift spike?"

"Yeah. I thought so," she said pointing, "See? But it was only in one specific area…there." Jack looked at the point on the map that she was showing him.

"But that's just outside!" he exclaimed.

"Yes. Look though, the major Rift activity goes straight along this line here for about a mile and then the force just stops," she said looking at the Captain as though waiting for some explanation.

"I guess that's where we have to start looking for Ianto," Jack said smiling broadly. He loved it when a plan started to take shape.

* * *

The Doctor paused in his tracks and looked around. He knew Cardiff pretty well but by night it was still a bit unfamiliar. He was being ridiculous he told himself. There was no way that Rose could have come home, was there? No. It was preposterous and he wasn't going to carry on hoping. But he couldn't help but whisper her name hopefully as a shadow came around the corner. It wasn't her and his hearts fell despite himself.

"Hello?" the Doctor said carefully. The figure froze.

"Who are you?" he demanded.

"The Doctor."

"No, seriously. What's your name?" he repeated again.

"The Doctor," the Doctor said rolling his eyes slightly. The man sighed and gave up trying to get a better answer and took a hesitant step forward as though he was trying to get a better look at the Doctor.

"Who're you then?" the Doctor asked.

"Timothy Parker…"

"You don't sound sure about that," the Doctor said taking a step towards the man.

"I'm not sure of anything anymore," Timothy admitted sadly shaking his head.

"The only certainty in life is death," the Doctor said absently. Timothy looked at him incredulously.

"Thanks for that."

"So, can I help you?" the Doctor said walking over to the young man and looked at him carefully.

"I'm…I'm lost," Timothy admitted.

"Ah. Where you headed?"

"It's where I've come from I'm more worried about…" Timothy said anxiously.

"Where you from then?"

"You wouldn't believe it if I told you."

"Try me."

"No."

"Yes," the Doctor said, "I'd believe more than you think."

"I'm from…I think I'm from another world. One the same as this but different."

"A parallel universe?"

"Yeah…something like that," Timothy said, "I've seen things like that in the movies but that's just ridiculous! I know parallel worlds exist and all-.

"How d'you know?" the Doctor probed curiously.

"Work," Timothy said without elaborating, "But I can't see how I ended up here."

"Well…I believe what you're saying," the Doctor said comfortingly.

"Can you help me?"

"'Course I can! I'm the Doctor!" he said flashing the man a winning grin that still had full effect even in the gloom of the evening.


	3. The Doctor

Jack and Gwen were creeping down the street looking around then cautiously. Whatever had caused the Rift spike could still be out there. Neither of them spoke. Suddenly they heard movement beside them and they froze.

"Gwen…did you hear that…?" Jack breathed. He felt Gwen take his hand nervously.

"Yeah…I did," she whispered back. They glanced at each other in the semi-darkness before silently deciding to keep moving.

"JACK!" came a cry. Jack spun around as though he'd been electrified.

"Who's there?" he demanded and Gwen marvelled at how much authority he managed to summon into his voice.

"Jack? It's me…" came the voice again.

"Oh God, Ianto!" Gwen murmured as Jack let go of her hand and threw himself at the figure in the shadows.

"IANTO!" he said, "What the hell happened? Where were you?"

"I…I was going home…and then there was…this explosion."

"Explosion?" Jack repeated uncertainly checking the facts

"Yeah…and this bright light…."

"Rift activity. That's what I'd put my money on," the Captain said nodding.

"And then there was a girl. A blonde. She just appeared out of nowhere…just suddenly she was there," Ianto said frowning as though he was trying to remember something.

"You alright? You said you hit your head?" Jack asked, concerned.

"Yeah I did…but I think I'll be fine. But the girl. She's still just there," Ianto said gesturing over his shoulder.

"What's wrong with her?"

"Out cold."

"Ah," Jack said before hurrying the few steps along the street where Ianto had pointed until he reached a girl slumped on the ground. There was a streetlamp above her and they could all see her clearly. She had long blonde hair that cascaded down her shoulders. She was clearly unconscious. When Jack saw her he stopped suddenly.

"ROSE!" he cried.

"You know her?" Ianto asked the Captain.

"Yeah…but she can't be here! It's impossible!" he said in shock dropping to his knees beside the woman. He took her wrist and checked her pulse and sighed in relief when he found it. He ran a few medical checks to find any immediate damage but found none.

"Who is she, Jack?" Gwen asked curiously kneeling down too.

"An old friend. She was trapped in a parallel universe last time I heard. But…she's here now!" Jack said trying to explain quickly, "I _have _to find the Doctor now."

"Jack…when are you gonna tell us who the Doctor is?" Ianto asked quietly. Jack looked at the young Welshman for a moment before shaking his head.

"I don't know," he said before standing up and pulling out his mobile. He flicked through his contacts for a moment before selecting one and dialling the number.

"Owen."

"Urgh…this better be good," Owen snarled groggily as he was dragged from his sleep by the phone ringing.

"Yes. It is. Get yourself here now, I need your medical skills," Jack said urgently but calmly.

"Why?"

"Just get a move on Owen. We're not far away from the Hub. Just down the side street. Move it," Jack demanded. Owen sighed.

"On my way," he said and hung up the phone.

It wasn't long before Owen arrived on the scene. He jogged down the street looking slightly pissed off and more than a little tired. He rubbed his eyes fiercely and tried to wake himself up. The sun was barely rising and he was already working.

"What is it Jack?" Owen asked coming to an abrupt halt beside the Captain.

"Ianto's broken his leg and Rose…I'm not sure," Jack said.

"Rose?" Owen asked curiously looking at the blonde curiously.

"Yeah, Rose Tyler. She's a friend of mine," Jack explained.

"Well…I think the hospital would be the best bet for Ianto," Owen said looking at his colleague with a professional eye, "There's not much I can do. Gwen, phone an ambulance. As for Rose…tell me what happened."

Jack repeated what Ianto had told him and then looked on as Owen checked Rose's pulse rate and breathing.

"She's breathing normally and everything…so I'm not sure what it is. Maybe the Rift, if you say she's from another world, has messed with her head or something," Owen concluded, "We should take her back to the Hub. We'll be able to help her more from there. Jack, you carry her and we can go back."

"You remembering who the boss is here?" Jack said but he was smiling, "We need to get Rose out of here before the ambulance gets here…or they'll ask questions." He knelt down and scooped Rose up into his arms before making to hurry along the street.

"Jack! Wait!" Ianto called. The Captain stopped and turned to face Ianto.

"Hmm?"

"There was a man here…a tall man in a suit. He ran off saying something about the bridge being open. What does that mean Jack?" Ianto asked.

"I…I think it's what's been causing the Rift spikes recently," Jack said, "And I think the man…" The Captain stopped speaking and looked around. The TARDIS was just sitting on the pavement at the other side of the street. " The Doctor."


	4. Overdue Visits

**Thanks for all the lovely reviews! It means such a lot and...yeah. I hope you enjoy this. And just so you know...I feel all high and strange now because a police helicopter just flew over my back garden!! That was scary. There's fields for as far as the eye can see here as I live on the edge of the town and there's a main road running through the middle and there was a freaking helicopter flying around! I though to start with the noise was the farmer and his tractor but how wrong was I? It was a helicopter!! A police one, according to my neighbour! Wow!! Freaky but exciting. Like Torchwood. Heh. But that was my day's excitement...**

* * *

The Doctor and Timothy were walking down the street in silence looking around for the street the Doctor had left the TARDIS in. It was a long while before either of them spoke.

"Doctor…how are you going to help me?" Timothy asked curiously. The Doctor didn't answer for a moment.

"I'll think of something," he said eventually.

"You don't know how to, do you?" Timothy said sadly. He looked terrified and desperate and the Doctor couldn't meet his gaze.

"I said I'll think of something," he said again. Timothy was despairing of the situation.

"But you _won't_. And I have a family back home…a wife and a daughter. D'you understand how it feels to think I'm never going to see them again?" Timothy said sadly.

"Oh believe me, I know," the Doctor said darkly. Timothy glanced at him nervously then carried on."

"Then there was Ianto…I said I'd baby sit for him and Lisa tonight and here I am stuck in a parallel world!" he said frantically.

"We'll sort this out," the Doctor said forcefully but in truth, he wasn't sure how he was going to do it.

* * *

Jack and Owen had reached Hub and he was now standing in the Med Bay. Owen was checking Rose over again more carefully.

"We need to wake her up…" he said quietly, "It's dangerous for her to be like this."

"What d'you suggest?" Jack asked, looking at the younger man with a trusting eye. Owen didn't answer. He was tracing Rose's heartbeat on the monitor.

"Jack…that's not normal. Her heart rates going way up…" he said slowly. Rose suddenly threw her eyes open and gasped. She clutched at her chest and her eyes slipped in and out of focus.

"Rose?" Jack said taking her shoulders in his hands, "Look at me Rose."

"What…?" she muttered casting around looking anxious. Owen appeared by her side with an oxygen masked and pressed it over her mouth and nose. Rose squirmed away from him but calmed down when she realised what he was doing.

"Breath slowly and deeply," Owen urged. The blonde did as she was told and the young Torchwood doctor smiled as her heart rate slowed down again.

"Jack?" Rose murmured when Owen removed the mask.

"Rose."

"Why…where am I?" she asked.

"Torchwood Cardiff."

"Torchwood? You work for Torchwood?" she said looking amazed.

"Sure I do! This is Owen, part of the team," Jack said smiling.

"Hello," Owen said without looking away from one of his screens.

"Hi," Rose said, "So…it you're Torchwood…have you noticed the bridge? The new bridge between dimensions?"

"Tell me," Jack insisted.

"Well…something has formed it and I don't know what. It's worrying me but I think it could be related to my Torchwood. We've been trying to create a sort of teleport between worlds and I think every time we use it we leave behind part of the technology in the Rift," Rose explained, "You get what I mean?"

"Yeah…so you're trying to find a way to get from world to world?" Jack asked for clarification, "Why?"

"It would be useful," was all Rose answered.

* * *

Meanwhile, Gwen was sitting beside Ianto on the cold pavement.

"How you feeling?" she asked.

"Painful."

"It won't be long before the ambulance arrives," Gwen said quietly. She looked at the blue Police Box that was sitting across the street. She'd been sure that hadn't been there earlier and something about it had stirred something in her Captain.

"What d'you reckon that is?" Ianto asked, clearly thinking along the same lines as his colleague.

"I don't know…" Gwen said.

Just then two men appeared around the corner. Gwen and Ianto watched them apprehensively.

"It's that man again…" Ianto muttered, "He came out of the box earlier."

"Who is he?"

"Jack's doctor," Ianto said quietly.

"You alright?" the Doctor asked at once when he found Ianto and Gwen. Timothy Parker bit his lip and looked agitated.

"Ianto…?" he said slowly, "Ianto is that you?"

"What?" Ianto asked, confused.

"It's me…Timothy. I'm your cousin?" he said uncertainly, "Remember?"

"No…" the welsh man said, clearly puzzled now.

"Parallel world. Things are different here Timothy," the Doctor said. Timothy blinked and sighed. How different could things be?

"There's an ambulance on its way," Gwen said to the Doctor, "For Ianto."

"You with Torchwood too?" the Doctor asked.

"Yeah."

"Where's Jack?"

"He took a girl back to the Hub," Gwen said.

"What was her name?" the Doctor asked, his eyes alight with hope.

"Rose…I think Jack said," she said.

"Rose?" Timothy squeaked, "She's my boss!"

"No…" the Doctor breathed, "Yes! But she can't be…no. But…where's your Hub?"

"Erm…find the tourist office…and go from there. Once your there you should finds someway of contacting Jack."

"Come on Timothy! I think Torchwood Cardiff is long overdue a Doctor's visit…" the Doctor said grabbing the other man's arm and charging down the street.


	5. Explainations

* * *

The Doctor burst into the tourist office without any form of announcement. Timothy was trailing behind him looked confused and worried. Ianto didn't recognise him! How could that be possible? Surely they would have the same families on parallel worlds? He sighed as the Doctor thumped his hand down on a buzzer on the desk.

"Coming!" Owen grumbled as he entered the room, "Oh…" The young man looked curious.

"I'm here to see Jack Harkness. I believe you have a friend of mine in your care. Rose Tyler?" the Doctor said hardly daring to believe it could be true.

"Rose…yeah. I'll…come on," Owen said watching the Doctor suspiciously. The trio trekked down to the Med Bay. Timothy was looking around in amazement whilst the Doctor had other things on his mind.

"Hey Jack?" Owen said walking down the steps to where Jack and Rose were.

"ROSE!" the Doctor gasped without waiting for Owen's introduction; he didn't need it anyway.

"Doctor?" Rose said looking up at him. Her face lit up with a grin and she tried to jump from the bed to run to him but Owen held her back.

"Take it easy," he insisted. The Doctor bounded down the steps and threw his arms around her. He couldn't believe he'd found her and all he wanted to do was hold her and tell her how he'd missed her.

"Rose…" he breathed softly. Everything was buzzing in his head now; the smell he associated with her, the sound of her breathing, the bright and alive look in her eyes and her smile.

"I missed you!" she said quietly.

"Rose? What the _hell _is going on?" Timothy demanded, interrupting the moment. Rose and the Doctor broke apart to look at the other man. Jack was standing quietly beside Owen the corner not wanting to ruin the reunion but now he stood forward.

"Who are you?" he demanded.

"Timothy Parker. Who are…Rose! Is that him?" Timothy asked as he took in Jack's appearance. Rose nodded once. Timothy stared and took a step back looking anxious. Everyone was looking at Rose now.

"What's going on, Rose?" the Doctor asked, "You shouldn't be here! As much as I'm glad you are…you shouldn't be." Rose smiled and took the Doctor's hand.

"My Torchwood was working on a device to hop between dimensions and to do that we had to latch onto a permanent factor in this world. We searched and searched. But the only thing our computers picked up was," Rose looked at the Captain, "Jack…that's how I knew you were alive. Even after the Game Station…" Nobody spoke for a moment.

"So you have a machine hooked up to me so you can hop from world to world?" said Jack with a smirk.

"I can practically see you mind trying to turn that into something dirty, Harkness," Owen muttered. Jack grinned. The Doctor rolled his eyes.

"But the thing is…we weren't finished tests and we were running an experiment and it coincided with a bad bout of Rift activity…I think the machine's taken anyone who's had close contact with it to this world. Timothy and I were the guinea pigs for the trials…" Rose said slowly.

"Why were you trying to get to this world anyway?" the Doctor asked.

"Because…because I thought Torchwood here could help us," Rose said, "Building bridges between dimensions and we could help each other."

"When we said build bridges…that's exactly what happened," Timothy said, "We've noticed things in the Rift changing over time. It just started when we started using the machine."

"What d'you mean?" Jack asked curiously. Rose shifted uncomfortably.

"I…we think we've made a hole in the Rift…" she mumbled, "And we don't know what to do."

"We're trapped…" Timothy whined, "We're never going to get home…"

"We'll find a way!" Rose said, with a little less certainty that she'd have liked.

* * *

Ianto was feeling pretty irritated. He'd been x-rayed and prodded about so much and he was getting fed up of being in hospital already. He'd was waiting to be seen for a plaster cast and it seemed to be taking forever.

"What's keeping them?" Gwen said shifting uncomfortably in her seat. It was still the early hours and she was having trouble keeping her eyes open..

"I dunno…" Ianto mumbled, "You can go if you want." Gwen looked at him for a moment.

"No, Ianto. I'll stay," she said firmly. Ianto smiled his thanks and shut his eyes for a moment.

"Who d'you think Rose is?" he asked eventually.

"I honestly wish I knew. Jack seemed pretty friendly with her," Gwen said.

"Yeah. But he hardly tells us _anything _about him," he grumbled as a doctor appeared back in the room.

* * *

"This is what we use to transport ourselves," Rose said holding out a disk to the Doctor. The Doctor took it and looked at it closely. It was flat, round and had a yellow central disk. It reminded him strongly of the ones that Mickey had at Torchwood all that time ago.

"We've been developing them," Timothy said, "Making changes."

"And they still tear apart the Rift? For all we know it could be broken beyond repair because you lot decided to go hopping around!" the Doctor said bitterly. As much as he was glad Rose was back, he still felt exasperated that they'd interfered with the Rift to do it.

"The only we can break the link is to disconnect our systems from Jack," Timothy explained. That's a hard process and we figured out that…that it would probably kill him in the process."

"Oh tell me something new," Jack said rolling his eyes.

"What?" Timothy said, looking incredulous.

"I can't die, Timothy," Jack said bitterly.

"Oh…" the young man said and they could all see him trying to work out the logic in the statement.

"We need to shut down the system from our world," Rose said, "But this things out of power." She pointed to the disk as she spoke.

"We need to charge it up. And that could take…three years unsupported by our computer," Timothy said hopelessly.

"What if we hooked it up to the TARDIS?" the Doctor said, "We could have it powered up quicker…"

"Well, what we waiting for? Let's do it!" Jack said clapping his hands and leading the party out of the Med Bay.

Only Rose was uncertain now. Would they make her leave and go back to the parallel world? Would she have to or would Timothy be able to leave her? Would the Doctor want her back after all this time? She had so many questions but none she dared voice aloud.


	6. Going Home

**I wrote this in a three-hour car journey home from my holidays and back to my Internet! Huzzah! This is the final chapter of this story. Hope you've all enjoyed it and that this chapter was worth the wait. Thank you very much.**

* * *

It didn't take long to reach the TARDIS. Jack grinned at Owen as the Doctor opened the door and ushered them all inside.

"Bloody hell…" Owen breathed as he looked around in pure amazement.

"This…this can't be real!" Timothy exclaimed with wide eyes and confusion written all over his face. The Doctor rolled his eyes slightly. Jack laughed and Rose ran a hand over the consol with a smile.

"I missed this place," she said with a reminiscent expression.

"What the hell?" Owen breathed looking at Jack for some explanation.

"Bigger on the inside," was all the Captain offered.

"Yeah…I noticed," Owen said in exasperation, "But how?"

"Timelord science," the Doctor said leaving Owen and Timothy looking even more confused. The Doctor didn't explain anymore but went buzzing around the consol looking for a way to charge the teleport disk.

"Once it's charged we're going to have to send Rose and Timothy back together because there's only one device. Then you can shut off the connection to Jack," the Doctor said after hooking the disk up to the TARDIS. He didn't meet Rose's eyes as he spoke.

"Doctor…?" she probed.  
"Hmm?" the Timelord mumbled, still not looking at her.

"I just…I just found you after all this time and…and now you want time to go back?" she said with desperation blazing in her eyes but her voice was calm.

The Doctor looked at her carefully. She'd changed so much but she was still the woman he loved with both his hearts.

"I never said I wanted you to go," he said quietly, "I thought…I thought you'd want to go back?"

"I've grown used to that other world. I have a place there now…but being back here…I've found you…you won't make you go back will you?" she asked nervously. She loved him and couldn't stand to lose him again.

"I…" he began, "I don't want you to go." She smiled happily, threw her arms around him and buried her head in his shoulder.

"I love you," she breathed. Just then, the teleport disk beeped loudly. Everyone turned to look at it as Rose detached it from the TARDIS declaring it to be charged.

"Timothy…are you going back?" the Doctor asked.

"Hell yeah! There are too many differences in this world…it's not home," he said taking the disk from Rose and holding it tight.  
"Remember when you get back you need to tell Susie she's got to disable the teleport. Tell her to do it because I said and it's tearing down the walls of both worlds," Rose explained firmly.

"Will do," Timothy nodded, "Look after yourself Rose."

"You too," Rose said smiling and giving her colleague a quick one-armed hug, "Give the team my best wishes."

"Yup."  
"You ready?" she asked.

"As always," Timothy smiled. Together they set up the teleport and then Rose stood back.

"Good luck Timothy," she said as the disk began to pulsate in a manner very like the TARDIS.

"Just tell me…you're our boss but none of use really know anything about you," Timothy said curiously. Owen glared pointedly at Jack.

"Remind you of anyone?" he grumbled as Jack smirked.  
"Why were you in our world?" Timothy asked Rose as the disk changed green; ready for teleport.  
"Because she was trapped there," the Doctor said, "After saving this world from Daleks and Cybermen." Timothy smiled.

"A heroine if there ever was one," he said as he pressed the "teleport" button.

"Explain to Mickey and mum," Rose said, "And goodbye."

"Goodbye." There was a blinding flash of light and a whooshing noise before Timothy was gone. The rest of the room was silent for a long while before anyone spoke.

"How long will it be before I…?" Jack tailed off.

"I dunno-," Rose began before she was cut off by Jack's sudden cry of pain.

"Question answered," he gasped. He felt as though his whole body was burning. He fell to his knees on the floor. Owen stayed by Jack's side with an arm around him. It was hard for Owen because usually he'd be trying to stop people dying but he knew Jack had to die.

"Have you got a medical kit or something?" Owen asked the Doctor.

"Owen…there's nothing you can do," the Doctor said apologetically as Jack cried out in pain again.

"I can bloody well make this easier. Now. D'you have a medical kit or not?" Owen growled. Jack squirmed slightly in Owen's grip and struggled to keep calm. The Doctor nodded and ran off to fulfil Owen's wish. He returned moments later with a large box.

"Here," he said putting it down beside Owen. Owen smiled his thanks and rummaged around in the box. Finally he found what he was looking for.

"It's just a painkiller…" Owen told Jack as he readied the needle. He rolled up the Captain's sleeve carefully, "Try stay still." Once he'd administered the drug, Jack began to relax slightly more.

"You okay?" Rose asked, kneeling down beside Jack and Owen. Jack smiled weakly and nodded through the now numbed pain.

"Yeah…" he said nodding.

"You're a bloody liar," Owen said with a small smile. He admired how he boss was always trying to shield them from his pain and protect them. Jack rolled his eyes at Owen.

It wasn't long before Jack breathed one last, shuddering breath and the flair left his eyes.

"Well….that's that," Owen said quietly as the Doctor typed in a scan of some sort into the TARDIS.

"The bridge is crumbling. It won't be long before it's gone completely," he said after a while. Suddenly Owen's mobile phone rang. He moved off to the other side of the room to take the call.

"Hey Gwen," he said with a smile, "He's okay? Good. We'll be back soon…"

Only seconds later, Jack gasped into life again and sat up with a jolt. He cast around frantically.

"Welcome back," the Doctor said. Jack took a deep breath and calmed himself down.

"Yeah…thanks."

"He one of yours?" the Doctor asked, indication Owen whom was still on the phone.

"Yep. Doctor Owen Harper," Jack said proudly.

"He's a good man," the Doctor said nodding.

"Yeah he is," Jack agreed, "Dunno what Torchwood would be without Owen."  
"And I guess…it's the people you care about that make life worth fighting for," Rose said with a warm smile as she took the Doctor's hand and looked into his eyes.


End file.
